


Irresistable

by captainvaughnstump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Irresistible Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump





	Irresistable

We knew that we weren’t going to win when we demanded to play the basketball team next. We looked like something from a crappy 90’s basketball movie. Ah, we were even worse than _Space Jam_. But I just had to prove something.  I’m not sure exactly what it was. Everyone else agreed I was a dumb-ass, but we played anyway. It took a lot of coaxing and bribery. 

 

“Paaaatrick.” Joe whined. “I wanna go back to the bus and make out with Andy.” I shook my head, feeling blush creep into my cheeks. “Gross, asshat. No. And if you want _any_ weed for the next two months, you’ll play.” His face froze for a second, trying to process if I was serious. Andy wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I guess I’m playing to.” He pushed part of Joe’s afro out of the way, kissing him chastely. Pete ran up, smacking both of them in the back of the head. “No PDA.” 

 

I grinned. I had wondered if Pete was gonna show up or not. “Heyo, stranger.” 

 

“Hey, Lunchbox. Who- Are we playing them?” He stood completely shocked when he saw the other team. “Sure. But hey, we’ll win. Just watch.” 

 

We waited patiently for them to finish the current game. It didn’t take long, maybe five minutes. 

 

“We go next.” I called out. This got a round of laughter from all of them. It didn’t surprise me at all. We were a sight for sore eyes. Pete, Joe, And and I were all in shorts that barely came half way up our thighs.  

 

But they gave us a chance. We failed. So badly. They scored basket after basket, point after point. But the crowd booed every time they got a point. Every time we picked up the ball, the crowd erupted into cheers. 

 

They held signs, cheering us on. Some guy was making kissy- faces at Andy.  And of course, Andy got hearts in his eyes. 

 

Then Thaila put something on her lips, making those impossibly big lips even bigger. She blew kisses at Pete. I could almost hear him mentally vowing to play better, just to impress her. 

 

We still played horribly. But somehow, we were irresistible. They cheered us on. Screamed for us. 

 

And we pulled some crazy stunts. I held Pete up on my shoulders. We had two of us under a coat on each others shoulders.

 

And we missed _every_ basket.

 

In the last few seconds of the game, Pete made a jump shot. A huge risk. It would never pay off. 

 

But it did. He made the basket. 

 

But nobody was cheering anymore. They all shrugged. Threw down their signs. Walked away. 

 

A guy from the other team, named Thomas walked up to Thaila and kissed her. Pete walked up to her and looked hurt. “But.. What about the?” he mimicked the shot he made. She made a remark about him and walked off. 

He looked so defeated. 

 

And we didn’t win. But we had fun. And we had made one basket. But screw it, we were still friends and still had each other.


End file.
